1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal halogen electrochemical energy systems.
2. Related Art
One type of electrochemical energy system uses a halogen component for reduction at a normally positive electrode, and an oxidizable metal adapted to become oxidized at a normally negative electrode during the normal dispatch of the electrochemical system. An aqueous electrolyte is used to replenish the supply of halogen component as it becomes reduced at the positive electrode. The electrolyte contains the dissolved ions of the oxidized metal and reduced halogen and is circulated between the electrode area and a reservoir area and an elemental halogen injection and mixing area, to be consumed at the positive electrode. One example of such a system uses zinc and chlorine system.
Such electrochemical energy systems are described in prior patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,888, 3,993,502, 4,001,036, 4,072,540, 4,146,680, and 4,414,292. Such systems are also described in EPRI Report EM-1051 (Parts 1-3) dated April 1979, published by the Electric Power Research Institute. The specific teachings of the aforementioned cited references are incorporated herein by reference.